Hablar
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: [Hinata/Kenma] Su primer encuentro había sido una casualidad, algo inesperado, y superficial solo en apariencia.


Su primer encuentro había sido una casualidad, algo inesperado, y aunque fue el que más habló de los dos rápidamente establecieron una conexión, algo superficial solo en apariencia.

En su primer partido de práctica, esa conexión se fortaleció, después del partido en que ambos dieron todo de sí, intercambiaron números para mantenerse en contacto. Kenma esperaba que Shouyo mantuviera su palabra."La próxima vez." Quería verlo de nuevo, aún sin saber porqué.

Después del partido contra Nekoma notaron un cambio en Hinata, estaba al pendiente del móvil todo el tiempo y únicamente lo dejaba durante las prácticas, aunque al finalizar terminará corriendo solo para revisarlo, siempre le sonreía a la pequeña pantalla y todos se preguntaron qué estaba pasando pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar con él.

Shouyo y Kenma mantenían largas conversaciones por medio de mansajes, algunas veces uno llamaba al otro, solo cuando había tiempo porque sabían la llamada duraría mucho, aunque nunca era suficiente. Ambos querían más.

Hinata se esforzó, día tras día para mejorar sus notas, el entrenador se los había dicho, si no eran capaces de hacerlo entonces no les dejarían asistir al viaje a Tokio. Sabían que allí estarían varias escuelas, entre ellas Nekoma y por extensión estaría Kenma, por eso debía esforzarse, porque había prometido que se verían una vez más y no le fallaría, Kenma lo estaba esperando.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron estaban en medio de un partido junto, lo había logrado, Shouyo estaba ahí. Sintió como un hormigueo lo recorría de pies a cabeza y una cálida sensación se instalaba en su pecho, estaba feliz.

Hinata solía pedirle que le ayudara a practicar y aunque siempre se negaba, terminaba cediendo porque estar con Shouyo era divertido, le gustaba estar con él.  
Durante los entrenamientos se veía muy activo y alegre,  
el sólo verlo le hacía sonreír también, aunque no se lo dijera, ahora pensaba que el voleibol era algo que le gustaba, porque había alguien que le motivaba a seguir jugando, porque si lo hacía podría seguir encontrándose con él. Tantas veces como se los permitieran.

Aquellas ocasiones en las que les era posible estar juntos, solos o estando con sus compañeros de equipo, en un partido o en un entrenamiento, cuando corrían por la mañana o cuando se caían por el cansancio después de un largo día, todos y cada uno de esos momentos eran atesorados por ambos porque tenían la compañía del otro, porque podían verse cara a cara sin tener que conformarse con mensajes, porque podían tocar al otro, porque el estar juntos ya no era un imposible. Ambos sonreían mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Kageyama lo notó en el momento en que entraron al gimnasio, vio como Hinata busco al armador de Nekoma con la mirada y como ambos sonreían al verse, uno más discreto que el otro.  
Sugawara también pudo verlo, Hinata siempre buscaba a aquel chico de Nekoma, aunque en un principio pensó que eran algo normal dada la facilidad que tuvo para amistarse con los jugadores de aquel equipo, pero poco después hubo algo que le hizo ver lo que realmente pasaba, algo que no había visto, constantemente se tomaban de las manos, aquella mirada y el abrumador sentimiento que le decía que él simplemente sobraba en todo eso.  
Nekoma era un equipo muy unido, era casi imposible que no lo notaran, y si pensaban en ello todo tenía más sentido. Kenma, el chico que nunca se interesaba por nada, siempre decía estar esperando el próximo partido contra Karasuno.

Sugawara quiso intervenir, pero fue detenido por Tanaka y Nishinoya, sabían por boca del más bajo que todo ese asunto ya llevaba tiempo y habían podido manejarlo bastante bien, no tenían ni motivo ni derecho a meterse en aquello.

Shouyo y Kenma lo sabían, el campamento terminaría y volverían a separarse, pero todo perdía importancia si Hinata lo decía.

_"...La próxima vez. "_

Les da esperanza, porque saben que se verán de nuevo, mientras tanto solo les queda esperar. Después de todo, piensa Kenma, hablar de vez en cuando por teléfono no es tan malo.


End file.
